Desert Eagle
The Magnum Research Desert Eagle Mark XIX is a large caliber, gas-operated, semi-automatic sporting pistol manufactured in America by Israeli Military Industries for Magnum Research, Inc. and is primarily used by target shooters within the United States. The Mark XIX is latest version of the revisions the Desert Eagle has gone through since its creation. Contrary to popular belief, this weapon was designed in Michigan, with IMI subcontracted to produce it. The pistol is popular due to its large size and powerful caliber, but is never used by professionals for the same reasons. Its unwieldy weight, recoil, noise, and the high price of the weapon and its ammunition also dissuade potential customers. It can be configured to fire cartridges including .357 Magnum, .44 Magnum, and .50 Action Express. The Call of Duty: World at War Weapon Equivalent of this weapon is the .357 Magnum Revolver. In Game Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare depicts the .50 AE version of the Desert Eagle. It is a very powerful pistol; it can kill in two hits at close range. Although the other pistols can do the same, the Desert Eagle is unique in that it does not require Stopping Power to achieve two-hit kills, making it the pistol of choice for players using Juggernaut. Stopping Power with the Desert Eagle is a waste, as it does not reduce the number of shots needed to kill the target at close range, though it will help against Juggernaut users and at long range. The Desert Eagle has incredibly high hip-fire accuracy, the highest of any gun in the game. Unlike the other pistols, it cannot be fitted with a suppressor. The Desert Eagle is unlocked at level 43, and a golden version is unlocked at Commander (Level 55). The Desert Eagle is popular because of its sheer power. However, some people choose to avoid it as it has a low magazine capacity of just 7 rounds, it is one of the loudest weapons in the game, and it has high visual recoil. The golden Desert Eagle is the only golden weapon that doesn't require the completion of any expert challenges to acquire. The Desert Eagle can only be found in the single-player level Crew Expendable, although it is seen wielded by Imran Zakhaev in several cutscenes, and is wielded by Khaled Al-Asad in the level The Coup. It appears to be the weapon of choice for the primary antagonist of Call of duty 4, Imran Zakhaev, the leader of the ultranationalists party in the coup and game over. Contrary to popular belief, SSgt. Griggs does not use a Desert Eagle while saving Soap in the last mission, but a silver plated M1911. Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 A Desert Eagle with a black finish and a laser/flashlight attachment is seen in the Worldwide reveal trailer of Modern Warfare 2. Trivia *The Desert Eagle is the Weapon Equivalent of the .357 Magnum Revolver from Call of Duty: World at War. *In the armory on the level F.N.G., there is a 2 toned Desert Eagle. *The Desert Eagle's front iron sight is backwards in game. Image:deagle_4.png|Desert Eagle Image:deagleiron_4.png|Ironsight Image:golddeagle_4.png|Gold Desert Eagle File:Weapon desert eagle twotone.png|The two-tone Desert Eagle Video Gold Desert Eagle laVd17KP1N0 Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons